Romeo and Cinderella
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: One-Shot-Song-fic-Shadamy! Peticion hecha por: Akanne Herrera Hito! Basado en la cancion :Romeo and Cinderella de Hatsuse Miku Amy es una chica de colegio cuyos padres no aceptan su relasion con Shadow. Esto los fuerza a verse a escondidas. Lograran vivir felices por siempre? O su cuento de hadas se convertira en uno de terror? Dejen reviews! :D


_**Hola hola! Les traigo un One-Shot-Song-Fic de : Romeo and Cinderella! Esta a sido una peticion por parte de : Akanne Herrera Hito ^^ No conosco mucho la cancion pero me he esforzado en crear un ambiente basado en ( lo que ententi xD) la cancion! Asi que espero que tanto a ti , como a los lectores , les guste!**_

 _ **Romeo and Cinderella**_

Amor y pasion. Un sentimiento y una sensacion. Tan similares e impares , la mayor parte del tiempo son confundidos. Uno , tiene la capacidad de durar hasta la eternidad ; o eso dicen. El otro? El otro es algo que tal y como llega se va ; cualquiera puede saciar esa necesidad. Es simple. Algo puro y algo tan explosivo que pierde significado. Nadie habla de pasion amorosa. Eso siquiera existe? Pero , que hay de amor apasionado? Que ocurre cuando un ser siente ambas cosas? Cuando aquellos limites entre lo eterno y lo temporal colapsan?

Ella los siente ambos. Pero no podria explicar exactamente como es. Es nueva en el mundo del amor y, la pasion solo toca a su puerta en ocaciones. Momentos en los que ella desea amarlo apasionadamente por un momento que dure por toda la eternidad. Tan contradictorio ante su integridad.

Mantenerse pura era una de sus normas. Su madre asi la habia criado y ella estaba bien con aquello. Por mas anticuado que sonara , ella no se entregaria a cualquiera. La lujuria no destruiria sus sueños. Y el…el le habia dicho que la esperaria. Que la amaba y que nada lo cambiaria. Pero ella temia. Le aterraba que llegara alguien a darle lo que ella con tanto afan atesoraba.

Todo era perfecto. Aunque sus padres no le permitian mantener una relasion con el. No la dejaban salir junto a su amado y la vigilaban en la escuela. Sin duda era todo un reto ser su novia. Meses en los que escapaba en la noche solo un rato para verlo. Estar ante sus rubies y besarlo. Sentir su compañía. Saber que el no la abandonaria.

Todas las noches era la misma rutina. Al sus padres dormir , ella salia. Como cenicienta en camino al baile real. Y tal y como la historia lo decia , a las doce ella regresaria. Nada de dejar su zapatilla en medio del camino. Nada de esperal que el la encontrara luego de recorrer el mundo. Ellos tenian algo real. Eso era lo que ella queria. Un amor como el de Romeo y Julieta con el final feliz de la cenicienta. Nada de muertes tragicas. Solo alegria. El era su romeo y ella su cenicienta.

La luna resplandecia en todo lo alto. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grices y un buho cantaba en la rama del arbol. Aquel manzado que se encontraba justo frente a su ventana. Su padres ya dormian y era hora de volver a escapar. Su novio la esperaba.

Miro en direccion a su casa al tocar el suelo de su patio. Sonrio confiada al notar que no habia sido capturada y corrio fuera de la propiedad. La fria brisa de otoño acariciaba sus puas rosadas mientras estas danzaban contra el viento. Sus aceitunas resplandecian con el brillo de la luna y sonreia entusiasmada. Traia una camisa naranja con cuello de V , unos pantalones cortos blancos y sus converse naranjas.

Freno al verlo , para recobrar el aliento. Alli frente a ella. El erizo azabache y puas rojas , estaba recargado de su moto cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados. Se miraba tan frio como siempre. Vestia una camisa de botones roja y un jacket de cuero café, sus pantalones mahon oscuros y unos nikes blancos y rojos.

-Llegas tarde.-Entreabrio sus ojos al sentir la presencia de la rosada y sonrio de medio lado.

-Lo siento. Mis padres cada dia se duermen mas temprano.- Excuso con cierta molestia antes de acercarse y sonreirle.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí.- Asintio antes de atraerla a ella y besarla en los labios.

Ella sonrio y le correspondio antes de alejarse y ponerse el casco de seguridad para montarse en el vehiculo y arrancar con rumbo a su punto. Lo abrazo por la espalda y recosto su cabeza en su espalda respirando aquel olor tan peculiar de el. Cerro los ojos y pronto el viento comenzo a asotar sus puas otra vez.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Era una parte solitaria de un mirador. Se podia ver las miles de luces que componian Green Hill. Ella amaba eso. Poder ver al mundo y que no supieran que ella estaba alli. Apreciar en silencio un gran espectaculo sin ser interrumpida.

Se bajaron en silencio y ella camino en direccion a un par de arboles. Saco una sabana de su mochila y la acomodo entremedio de los troncos para poder sentarse.

El la apreciaba recostado de uno de los troncos. Se le miraba sereno. Ella comentaba ciertas cosas de rato en rato. Aquella inocente sonrisa nunca abandonaba sus labios. Incluso cuando estaba molesta , sonreia. Eso solo la hacia ver mas intimidante.

-Que tanto me vez?- Rio girando su cabeza.

-Acaso no puedo admirar lo perfecta que es mi novia?- Arqueo una ceja fingiendo molestia. Esto solo hizo que ella riera mas.

-Jajajaja! Tonto. Que tal si me miras mas de cerca?- Sonrio con dulzura y palmeo el espacio vacio a su lado.

-Como desee su alteza.- Hablo con arrogancia sentandose junto a ella y abarzandola con uno de sus brazos para tenerla mas de cerca. Ella volvio a reir y se acurruco en su pecho. Nunca se cansaria de esa aroma. Jamas.

Shadow se acomodo mejor para que ella se acurrucara sobre el , pero no midio y su espalda perdio contacto con el tronco. Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras ella reia burlonamente.

-Bien hecho , Forma de vida perfecta!- Se mofo acomodandose con sus codos sobre el pecho de este y asi poderlo tener de frente.

-Jumph!- Rodo sus ojos y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

Amy lucho por alejarse pero el la mantenia bastante agarrada por la espalda.-Basta! Jajajajajaja!- Lo empujaba mientras el se elevaba del suelo y se pegaba a ella para besarla.

Las cosquillas paradon y ella correspondio antes de sonreir entre sus labios. Como la enloquecian eso labios. Algun dia podria cansarce de besarlos? Imposible!

Lo abrazo por el cuello y poco a poco se dejo caer de espaldas con el sobre ella. Un beso apasionado. Un beso de enamorados. Ambos esploraron con anxiedad la boca de su pareja. Ambos deseaban tener el control del otro. Sus respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas y se transformaron en jadeos y gemidos.

El azabache acariciaba las curvas de su delicada rosa. Era una noche fria , pero sin duda ambos estaban acalorados. Ojos rubies recorrieron su cuello mientras sus labios los acariciaban. Amy suspiraba. Escalofrios recorriendo sus cuerpos y lujuria marcada en sus ojos.

Todo estaba pasando tan rapido. Su camisa habia desaparecido junto a su sosten y pantalon. Giro su rostro intentando orientarse , pero sus manos…Aquellas manos no la dejaban entrar en razon. Sus rodillas estaban en el aire y ya no sentia la presion del cuerpo de Shadow.

Ojos jades se cerraron al acto. Si bien no veian donde estaba su amante , no era necesario. Lo sentia en aquella zona tan delicada. Ahora si estaba totalmente desnuda en cuerpo y alma. Aquella forma en la que la deboraba. Esa intensidad que le gritaba que no parara.

Calambres intensos bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su punto. Su espalda se arqueo involuntariamente y un sonoro gemido escapo de su boca. Sus jades estaban ocultos bajos sus pesados parpados pero sentia la mirada de el fija en pausada y fuertemente. Luego abrio sus ojos. Lo observo. El la estudiaba. Esperaba una señal para continuar. "Lo amo. Lo amare siempre y si lo hago casada o no , en estos momentos no me importa."

Toda señal de razon desaparecio. Se sento en su lugar y lo atrapo en un nuevo beso. El mas apasionado que jamas le habia dado. Le entregaba su completo y total corazon ; todo con puro amor pasional.

Lo abrazo enterrando su cara en su hombro. Chillo al sentir como el la poseia. Como tomaba posesion de su mas valioso tesoro. Como la proclamaba suya. Dolor. Una fuerte punzada y ya todo habia terminado. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la sabana y suspiro viendo aquellos ojos lujuriosos. Aquel liquido vital abandonando su cuerpo al igual que su pureza. Se mordio el labio al sentir como el la embestia con intensidad mientras la mantenia en su lugar. Sus fuertes brazos se enrroscaban por debajo de los brazos de ella y la aprisionaban pegada a su pecho. Una experiencia que nunca olvidaria. Sentimientos y sensaciones que por siempre la marcarian.

Un gran relampago la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe. Miro a su lado y lo vio dormido. Tan calmado. Aquel ceño ya no estaba fruncido. No sonreia pero tampoco estaba serio.

Sonrio con dulzura y lo acaricio en el rostro. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde y no sabia la hora. Sus padres la matarian , y con ella lo arrastrarian.

Miro su muñeca y hizo una mueca irritada al notar que no habia traido su reloj. No encontraba su telefono y se empezaba a desesperar. Se vistio y arreglo su cabello para luego despertarlo , pero la vibracion del celular de el llamo su atension. Sonrio complacida al encontrarlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero y miro la hora : doce y cuarto. Iba a correr a apurarlo pero una punzada de tension la invadio al ver que la causa de la vibracion habia sido un mensaje. No era que ella dudara de el , pero sentia curiosidad. Se mordio el labio y miro una vez mas a Shadow. Toco la pantalla tactil y se abrio el texto.

" _ **Shads! Este es tu ultimo dia! Ya te la tiraste? Recuerda que si esto no funsiona tu siguiente blanco es Rouge the bat. No te preocupes , sera un blanco facil xD"**_

 _ **-Sonic**_

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que tapaba su boca por la impresión. Sus ojos se cristalizaron automaticamente y su sonrisa perdio la presencia perfecta. Trago amargamente antes de buscar mas mensajes que le indicaran que aquello solo era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Sonic. Solo encontro uno.

" _ **Prepara la siguiente. De hoy no pasa que Rose sea mia."**_

 _ **-Shadow**_

Cayo de rodillas al suelo en estado de shock. Solto el movil y se halo de las puas mientras miraba al cielo y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos como rios crecidos luego de un dilubio. Sus jades miraban a todos lados mientras ella se mantenia con su cabeza baja intentando pensar. Buscarle una respuesta logica a todo lo ocurrido.

No habia logica. Ella no se habia topado con Romeo. Ese era el lobo feroz. Desde cuando era ella caperucita? En que momento sus ojos se cegaron por los arrumacos de la bestia? Claro. Su fraces exageradas refirientes a su aspecto fisico. Ahora que lo recordaba , el nunca le dijo nada dulce. Jamas vio sinceridad en aquellos ojos carmin al sus labios decir que la amaba.

Un nuevo trueno la saco de sus pensamientos. Miro a sus espaldas y vio a Shadow dormido boca arriba. Bajo la mirada , no podiendo mas con aquello y un destello atrajo a sus aceitunas. Aquella adorada cuchilla que el nunca soltaba. La llamaba su amiga fiel. La unica que lo defendia cuando su arma de fuego se agotaba.

Bienvenida , sonrisa. Su gesto se torcio y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Llamas verdes destellaban en su mirada al tomar aquella arma punzante. La lluvia escurria por sus puas en forma de cascada. Su ropa totalmente mojada y aquel buho otra vez. Ella no seria la victima al final de la noche. No mas cindirela o Julieta. Nada de caperucita roja. Era momento de ser el cazador.

Se arrodillo a su lado y elevo sus manos mientras agarraban la daga. Las gotas de la helada lluvia rebotaron contra los parpados de este y aquellas orbes se abrieron de par en par. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el brillo desaparecio.

Aquel buhi huyo despavorido de la escena. Ahora la rosada miraba con odio aquellos ojos sin vida. La sangre se desparramaba por todo el pecho de Shadow mezclandose con la lluvia.

Nadie sabia nada. Ningun ser aprecio el final de la pareja. Solo quedaba ella. Limpio el arma de sus huellas y la coloco en una de las manos del erizo negro. Le envio un mensaje diciendo que terminaban y jugo a que discutian de telefono a telefono para que al final todos pensaran que el se habia quitado la vida por amor.

Sonrio con amargura al pensar en lo descabellada de su idea. El nunca la amo. Solo deseaba su cuerpo. Pero ante todos los demas , el continuaria siendo su Romeo. El gran caballero que decidio quitarse la vida por su amada Julieta. Quien jamas se haria la idea de vivir sin su amada ya que al final del dia , ella era su vida.

La rosada desaparecio del lugar de los hechos. Aquel espacio que presencio como ella se entrego a su amado por amor y pasion , y como lo mato por odio y dolor. No mas cuentos de adas. Esta es la vida real. Cindirela no funsiono. Romeo y Julieta , tampoco. Ni hablar de la caperucita roja.

Ella no esperaria en una torre por que su amado la rescatara. No morderia la manzana con la esperanza de recibir un beso que le diera vida. Cambiar su mundo por un principe azul? Que ser con razon dejaria sus aletas por un simple mortal? Si. Ella en algun momento habia sido tan estupida como para hacerlo por Shadow. Pero ya no mas. La silueta de esta desaparecio con rumbo a su casa y asi como era su rutina , se baño y se acosto calmadamente.

-Y vivire feliz por siempre.- Sonrio con arrogancia antes de entregarse a los brazos de morfeo y dar por terminado aquel terrible capitulo de su vida.

 _ **Muy bien. Antes de que me asesinen xD Les aclaro que me vase en ( lo que entendi ) de la cancion y le di un toque personal! Espero que me dejen saber sus opiniones! Y estare tomando en cuenta si desean que haga que tenga un final feliz! Si! Es posible y tengo ya tengo una idea xD**_

 _ **Atension!**_

 _ **Quedan cuatro peticiones mas asi que si les interesa dejenme saber en un review la idea que tienen para un one-shot ( no tiene que ser song-fic)**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir , me despido! Felicidades a todas esas madres en su dia! Nos leeremos pronto! ;D**_


End file.
